


A Warlock's Favor

by silver_shadowstorm



Series: Warlock's Stories [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Favors, M/M, Merlin likes him anyway, Tournaments, arthur is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_shadowstorm/pseuds/silver_shadowstorm
Summary: Wherein Arthur is a demanding sap, Merlin is a cheeky little thing and a favor is exchanged before he Arthur enters the arena.





	A Warlock's Favor

The crowd’s cheering thundered across the courtyard, flags waving in the breeze. In the tent, Merlin adjusted Arthur’s armor, making sure the straps were tight enough and that everything was in place. When he was done, he gave him an appraising look and a smile, pleased with his work.

“There, all ready to go bash each other’s heads in for the sake of it.”

Arthur tried to stifle a laugh, but gave in in the end, “Only you, Merlin. You forget that this is more than a brawl in a tavern.”

“If by more you mean that you have a bigger audience, then yes, of course my Lord. Other than the lack of ale or mead, and the use of more obvious weapons I think it's exactly the same.”

“Merlin -,” he said, fake warning and fondness in his voice.

“Shutting up, sire.” 

They smiled at each other, taking in the sounds from the crowd. Uther was commencing the opening speeches, then the announcements for the contestants would start.

“Cheeky thing.”

Merlin blushed and averted his gaze, pretending to fiddle with something else. Arthur was amused as he watched. They had little time now, but there was no urgency. Today was important for Arthur, and more than just because of the tournament. It was one year ago on this same day that he realized he was in love with Merlin. If Merlin could hear me now. ‘And you call me a girl.’

“Something’s still missing,” Arthur declared, eyes sweeping around his arms. Merlin huffed a breath, “What, you prat? I did everything as I normally do.” 

A cunning smirk made its home on Arthur’s face. With the smuggest, most regal and commanding tone the prat could muster- and that was quite smug, regal and commanding, thank you very much, he said: 

“Something red. I need a favor.”

“W-what? What do you mean?” Merlin spluttered, “And where am I going to get a favor from now, you dollophead?”

“Ah, I know,” his smirk turned downright evil. Merlin gulped. 

“Your neckerchief will do”  
“What?!” Merlin’s face glowed red, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “I’m a Warlock, not a maiden!”

Arthur’s grin faltered a bit,“Are you honestly refusing me a token of your love for good luck that could protect me in the tournament because of that?” 

He knew he was pushing it, but there was no other way with them. They’d been dancing around each other, tempting and beckoning yet always, always backing out at the last second. There were no secrets between them now, so what other than simple cowardice was keeping them apart?

“You won’t let me enchant your armor!” Leave it to Merlin to pivot the conversation. However, this time Arthur would not be deterred. He would come clean to Merlin, and hopefully, Merlin did feel as he thought they both did. At least, he hadn’t denied anything yet.

“Because it’s not fair and you know it,” he placed a hand on each of Merlin’s shoulders, keeping him grounded. Merlin turned his head, biting his bottom lip.

“No more lies, Merlin. If you don’t feel the same, then I won’t mention this again.”

“No, Arthur I’m just… I’m just pointing out the obvious. Since you seem to be missing it,” Blue met blue, a meaningful look on Merlin’s face, “Again.”

“What do you mean ‘again’?”

“I...I’m not a maiden, Arthur, but I always give you a favor. My magic is your favor, you prat. I use it for you, in every battle.” He fidgeted with his neckerchief, untying it and clutching it between his hands, “And anyway, I thought you said this was a ratty old thing?”

Now Merlin was the one giving Arthur a coy smile. The prince did a doubletake and gasped. The nerve! Merlin wanted him to admit it first! Oh the cheeky thing.

“Shut up, Merlin, and give me my favor.” He huffed, feeling light headed and happy despite Merlin making him say it first. Merlin just grinned innocently and tied the scarf around Arthur’s bicep.

“Bossy.”

“I’m the Prince. And you still love me like that,” Arthur smiled, enjoying Merlin’s pink blush. Uther’s voice called for the contestants and Arthur had to leave.

Before that could happen, Merlin kissed him quickly. “There you go, you sap. A favor and a kiss; now go to your tournament.”

“That wasn’t much incentive, you know.” Arthur purred, eager for more than just that. Merlin saw right through.

“It was only a prelude. The rest comes after you’re done.” He winked, leaving arthur with a giggle and another coy smile thrown his way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny I recently found and decided to post. Supposedly, it was going to take a few minutes to write up but about three hours later this is what came out. Oh well, hope you enjoy.


End file.
